Back to Horizon Part6
by EJ1
Summary: Patty and Anna are rescued


PART6  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Higher Ground characters, I do own their kids.  
Sorry it's been awhile something came up and I couldn't get to my computer so here it is please   
Review!  
*******************************************************************************  
" Over here!" Called Melanie," were over here!" Scott, Auggie, Peter, and Dani ran towards Melanie and Charlie. " Dad!" Said Charlie hugging Scott. " Were are they?" Asked Auggie. " Down there." Said Dani pointing down to were Patty and Anna were. Peter walked towards the hole," Patty! Anna! How are you?" "Were not dead so get us out of here!" Yelled Patty. " Okay. Okay." Said Peter. Auggie smiled. " What?" Said Scott seeing Auggie. " Oh I was just thinking about when Jules fell into that cave thing." Scott grinned and Peter laughed. " Well, I'm glad you guys are having fun but me and Anna would like to get out of here!" Yelled Patty. " Yah!" Said Anna. " Okay, Scott do you think you can get down there?" Said Peter handing Scott some rope. Scott looked down into the cave and nodded, he tied part of the rope around his waist. " Ready." Said Scott, handing the rest of the rope to Peter and Auggie. " Now don't let me fall." Said Scott. " Don't worry meat we got ya." Said Auggie. Scott began to slowly climb down to Patty and Anna.  
  
" Daddy!" Said Patty hugging Scott. " Are you alright?" Asked Scott. " My arm is broken I think, but Anna hit her head." " Anna?" " It stopped bleeding but it still hurts bad." " Okay um, let me see, Anna I'll bring you up first. Now are you sure your not hurt anywhere else?" " I'm sure."  
  
After a few minutes Scott had Anna and Patty out of the cave. " Now." Said Peter as they were waiting for Hank to bring an ambulance, " How did you get down there." Dani, Patty, Anna, Melanie, and Charlie all looked at each other. " Well um we were spying on Charlie and Melanie." Said Dani slowly. " What were you doing?" Asked Auggie looking at Charlie and Melanie. " Um well." Said Charlie. " They were kissing!" Said Anna. " ANNA!" Yelled Melanie. Scott, Auggie, and Peter looked at Charlie and Melanie in surprise. Charlie looked down at the ground and Melanie turned red. " Anyways, they caught us spying on them when Anna tripped on something. They ran after us and Anna and Patty tripped and fell into the cave." Finished Dani. The adults nodded in the distance they heard an ambulance siren.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
" How are they?" Asked Juliette when the doctor came in. " Well Patty has a broken arm and a bruise or two nothing serious. Anna has a minor concussion and a cut on her head she won't need stitches for it seeing it's a minor cut. They'll both be fine." " Thank goodness," Said Shelby. " Can we see them?" Asked Juliette. " Sure follow me," Said the doctor. " Are you sure it's okay for all of us to go in?" Asked Rose. " Yes it's fine." Said the doctor.  
  
" Hey how are you?" Asked Shelby. " I'm okay mom it's only a broken arm." Said Patty. " How about you Anna?" Asked Juliette. " I'll be fine. None of this would have happened if we hadn't spied on Melanie and Charlie." Said Anna. " Yes none of this wouldn't have happened which proves you should always mind your own business." Said Auggie. " What were you two doing anyway?" Said David. " We were um sort of kissing." Melanie mumbled. " KISSING! Charlie Barringer you are too young your only 14!" Yelled Shelby. ' But mom-" " Don't you but mom me! You are too young!"" Shelb, they're 14, teenagers-" Started Scott. " And way too young! Oh my gosh! I'm starting to sound like one of those TV moms!" Said Shelby as she sank down into one of the chairs, " I'm too old for this." She said. " Honey they're plenty old enough." Said Scott. " And mature enough." Said Rose. " I'm fine with it." Said David, " As long as that's as far as it goes." " DAD!" Yelled Melanie. " Okay.Okay." Said Shelby. " Okay guys you're here to see us remember?" Said Patty. " Yah!" Agreed Anna.  
  
********************************************************************************  
" Now I don't want you doing too much." Said Juliette. " Mom I'm fine! The doctor says I'm okay enough to be out of the Hospital so I'm okay to do what I want!" Whined Anna. " Well don't over do it." Said Auggie. " OKAY! Gosh go bother Jason or something!" Said Anna.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
" How much longer till we have to go home?" Asked Melanie. " Three days." Said Charlie. " That soon?" "Yep." Melanie sighed, " I don't want to go." " Neither do I." Said Charlie. " I really love it out here." Said Melanie; " I don't want to leave it. I don't want to leave you either. " I don't either." Said Charlie putting his arm around Melanie. Melanie sighed and put her head on Charlie's shoulder.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
" Should I wear this shirt or the blue one? No wait or this one? Would this one make me look fat? Oh I don't know!" Whined Anna. " Chill princess, its only breakfast." Said Patty. " But I want to look nice." " For who the only cute boy your age is taken." Said Becky. " I do NOT like Charlie!" " You better not." Said Melanie looking up from a book she was reading. " Well I don't I just want to look nice! Now which one?" Said Anna. " Umm, the dark blue one," Said Dani. " Thanks." Said Anna. " And wear the black pants not jeans with it." Said Melanie. " And wear you hair down." Said Becky. " Alright! Gosh I only wanted to know which shirt was better!" Yelled Anna as she headed towards the bathroom. " So I heard Shelby threw a fit when she found out you and Charlie were kissing." Said Becky. " Oh yeah." Said Melanie. " Mom just about had a heart attack!" Said Patty. " But Scott and my parents calmed her down." Said Melanie. " You are so lucky! Charlie is sooo cute! Not that I like him, but he is CUTE." Said Dani. Melanie smiled. : Who's talking about me?" Said a voice. Charlie came into the room. " Surprised to see me?" " You should have knocked, Anna's changing." Said Melanie. " I wanted you to be surprised." Said Charlie kissing Melanie's forehead. " Awww." Said the rest of the girls. " Hah.Hah." Said Charlie sitting down beside Melanie. " Anybody know what's for breakfast?" Asked Anna fastening her belt as she came into the room. She gasped when she saw Charlie. " CHARLIE BARRINGER! WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK!" She yelled as she threw a shoe at him.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
" Do you have any idea what we just ate?" Asked Andrew as he passed a basketball to Charlie. " Nope, but I was starving." Said Charlie as he tossed the ball into the net. He passed the ball back to Andrew. Andrew sat on a bench. " Okay. I'm beat!" Charlie nodded and sat next to Andrew. " This is a pretty neat school," Said Andrew," I mean beside the food." " I don't want to leave." Said Charlie. " You don't want to leave Horizon-or Melanie?" Asked Andrew. Charlie shrugged," Both I guess, but I'd rather leave the school than Melanie." Andrew nodded. Charlie sighed.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
" Here's my E-mail and Snail mail address." Said Charlie handing Melanie a piece of paper. It was after lunch and Charlie and Melanie were sitting at an empty picnic table near the basket ball court. "Thanks." Said Melanie putting the paper in her pocket. " I'll give you mine too." Melanie said. Charlie nodded. Silence. " So," said Charlie breaking the akword silence between them," Are Patty and Anna back to fighting?" " More or less." Said Melanie. More Silence. Neither of them knew what to say.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
" So what do you do now?" Asked Sophie. " I teach pre-school." Said Shelby with a smile. " No!" Said Daisy. " Believe it." Said Scott. " What do you do Auggie?" Said Shelby. " I teach Art at a High School." Said Auggie. " Two teachers in the group I'm impressed." Said Peter. " What do you do Rose?" Asked Ezra. " Oh, I'm in the military." Said Rose. " NO WAY!" Said everyone looking at David. " Don't look at me I sure as heck ain't in the Military!" Said David laughing.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
I hope that part was a little longer. Please review!  



End file.
